Es wird niemals gut sein
by Emily-Mirilya
Summary: „Ich liebe dich Sirius Black, ich liebe dich einfach. Das ist los und nichts anderes.“ Es geht um Remus und Sirius, um unerwiederte Liebe und die Gefühle, die sie mit sich bringt.
1. Weihnachtsball

**Disclaimer: **Das Harry Potter Universum und die dazugehörigen Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (Das würde eh nicht klappen)

**Warnungen:** Slash (Remus/Sirius)

**Anmerkungen:** Wo hab ich mich hier nur drangewagt? Das hier wird ein Dreiteiler, also nicht besonders lang.  
Ich bin auch selber noch nicht so ganz davon überzeug ob ich hier etwas Gutes zu stande gebracht habe.  
Ich sollte hier vielleicht Anmerken, dass ich einen "leichten" Hang zur Dramatik habe und ich mich beim schreiben immer darein steigere..wenns zu viel wird einfach sagen..)

Viel Spaß

* * *

Weihnachten. 

Zeit der Liebe, Zeit des Vergebens, Zeit des vergessens?

Nein ich denke nicht, zumindest meine Gefühle konnte ich nicht vergessen.

Sie sind von größerer Stärke als jemals zuvor.

Hände verkrampften sich in den Festumhang, es sind meine.

Mein Blick war leer und starr auf ihn gerichtet.

Wie er dort so tanzte mit seiner Begleiterin, eng umschlungen, glücklich, zufrieden.

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen als er sich runterbeugte um sie zu küssen..

Ich wünschte ich wäre es den er küsst, ich wünschte ich würde seine Hände über meinen Körper streicheln fühlen.

Ich wollte, ich könnte durch sein Haar fahren, welches so seidig glänzend in sein schönes Gesicht fiel.

Aber ich war es nicht und ich würde es auch niemals sein.

Ich war nichts weiter als sein bester Freund und auch wenn ich das wahrscheinlich für immer sein würde, war es mir doch in diesem Moment zu wenig, viel zu wenig.

Sehnsucht stieg in mir auf, so stark wie niemals zu vor.

Der Gedanke, dass er niemals zu mir gehören würde, tat so unendlich weh.

Jemand hatte mal gesagt „Je größer der Schmerz, desto stärker ist die Liebe."

Ich verstand diese Worte, hatte sie schon immer verstanden, solange ich ihn kannte.

Und plötzlich war die riesige Halle zu klein für mich und meine Gedanken.

Dieser wunderschön geschmückte Raum voller tanzender Paare, all diese glücklichen Gesichter, das alles engte mich in diesem Moment zu sehr ein, ich bekam keine Luft mehr.

‚_Raus, ich muss raus hier.'_

Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte ich eine Tür, ich stieß sie auf und sofort schlug mir die kalte, feuchte Luft von draußen entgegen.

Es regnete, ja das hier passte schon viel mehr zu meiner Stimmung, als der tiefblaue verzauberte Sternenhimmel in der großen Halle.

Zielstrebig schritt ich auf den See zu, dessen Oberfläche sich, durch die vielen Regentropfen gekräuselt hatte.

Wie gebannt starrte ich auf den See, beobachtete wie die vielen Regentropfen immer neue Muster auf der Oberfläche erscheinen ließen.

Mein Festumhänge hatte sich schon vor einer Weile voll mit Wasser gesogen und hing schwer an mir herunter, aber diese Tatsache wurde von mir ignoriert.

„_Ganz schön kalt hier draußen."_

Ich schrak zusammen als ich eine Stimme hörte, seine Stimme.

Den besorgten Ton in der Stimme hatte ich sofort erkannt.

Ich drehte mich schweigend zu ihm um, kein Wort kam über meine Lippen, ich schaute ihm nur in seine dunklen Augen, die diesen wunderbaren Glanz hatten.

„_Wo ist Emily?"_

Meine Stimme sollte gleichgültig klingen, als ich nach seiner Tanzpartnerin von vorhin fragte. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob es mir gelang.

Wenn nicht, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, schaute mich nur lange prüfend an.

Diesem Blick konnte ich nicht lange standhalten.

„_Noch drinnen, hat wohl längst einen neuen gefunden. Sie hat mir eh nicht gefallen."_

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als er das sagte. Ja so war er nun einmal, Sirius Black nahm sich immer nur das was ihm gefiel.

‚_Ob ich ihm gefalle?'_

Schnell verbannte ich diesen Gedanken wieder, so was durfte ich nicht denken, niemals. Es war falsch.

„_Das sah eben aber noch anders aus"_

Ich versuchte mir meine Verletztheit nicht anmerken zulassen.

Wieder schaute er mich lange an, ich war mir sicher, dass er wusste, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

‚_Oh Sirius, wenn du nur wüsstest, was für eine Sehnsucht ich verspüre wenn ich an dich denke.'_

Aber er wusste es nicht und er würde es auch niemals erfahren. Zumindest glaubte ich das in diesem Moment noch. Es war besser so, es würde nur alles kaputt machen.

„_Remus, was ist los? Du benimmst sich schon seit Tagen so komisch."_

Aber plötzlich kam alles wieder hoch, die Sehnsucht die von Tag zu Tag stärker geworden war, die Bilder die ich jede Nacht sah, die Empfindungen die ich hatte wenn er mich zufällig berührte.

Ich wusste, wenn ich es ihm jemals in meinem Leben sagen wollte, dann sollte ich es jetzt tun.

Ich sollte ihm jetzt sagen wie sehr sich mein Herz nach ihm verzerrte, wie viel er mir bedeutete.

‚_Lass es lieber sein, das wird nur in Tränen enden.'_

Ich ignorierte die Stimme in meinem Kopf einfach, ich hielt es nicht mehr aus ihn stumm zu beobachten während er unwissend war über meine Gefühle.

Ich fasste mir ein Herz, es musste raus. Jetzt. Ich würde daran zerbrechen. So kann es nicht weitergehen, es war richtig so.

„_Ich liebe dich Sirius Black, ich liebe dich einfach. Das ist los und nichts anderes."_

**Tbc**

* * *

So das wars auch schon fürs erste. Ich hoffe man konnte es gut lesen.  
Ich bitte um konstruktive Kritik, wenn mir keiner sagt was nicht gefallen hat, dann kann ich es auch nicht verändern...so einfach ist das..)  
Schönen Tag noch  
lg  
Emily-Mirilya 


	2. Tears and Rain

So jetzt gehts erstmal weiter..)

vielen Dank an **moony4ever** für das liebe Review, schön, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt..)

Viel Spaß

* * *

Er starrte mich an, seine Augen waren geweitet. War es denn so schrecklich gewesen, was ich gesagt hatte?

Panik stieg in mir hoch, nackte Panik. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich hatte alles zerstört. Unsere Freundschaft würde zerbrechen und ich war Schuld daran.

Oh wie hasste ich mich für meine Gefühle, ich ekelte mich vor mir selber, vor meinen Gedanken.

Aber es war zwecklos dagegen anzukämpfen, ich hatte es Versucht, so viele Male doch immer vergebens.

„_Remus"_

Früher hatte ich es geliebt wenn er meinen Namen aussprach, doch jetzt bedrückte es mich.

Er tat es auf eine schreckliche Art.

Unglaube und Erschrecken schwankten darin, aber auch Mitlied. Mitleid, dass ich nicht verdient hatte, dass ich nicht wollte. Es versetzte mir einen Schlag. Es tat so weh.

Er sah so wunderschön aus, wie er da stand. Seine Haare durchnässt von dem Regen der unaufhörlich auf uns niederprasselte.

Wie ein Engel sah er aus, ja das war er, ein Engel, das war er schon immer gewesen in meinen Augen.

Seine Haltung zeigte Stolz, Stolz hatte er schon immer, in jeder Situation und dafür bewunderte ich ihn.

Doch es versetzte mir auch einen Stich. Denn er besaß all das was ich nicht hatte.

„_Warum sollte er sich für dich interessieren, du bist nur ein dreckiger kleiner Wolf, du bist nichts Wert"_

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir auf so schrecklich ernüchternde Weise die Wahrheit sagte.

Die Stimme die ich trotz ihres Warnen ignoriert hatte, als ich ihm meine Gefühle gestand. Gefühle die ich nicht für einen Freund empfinden sollte.

„_Es tut mir leid Remus...aber...ich kann nicht. Du bist für mich ein Freund und wirst es auch immer bleiben, aber mehr nicht. Es tut mir so leid."_

Nein, mir sollte es Leid tun, er trug keine Schuld an meinen Gefühlen, die so von der Norm abwichen.

Er war nicht Schuld an den Gedanken die ich hatte, wann immer er in meiner Nähe war.

Daran war alleine ich schuld und nicht er.

Aber so war er nun mal. Sirius Black, mutig, stolz, unbeugsam, grausam zu seinen Feinden, aber bei seinen Freunden immer verständnisvoll.

Ich wünschte mir er würde mich anschreien, mir sagen wie sehr er mich hasste, wie sehr er mich verabscheute.

Alles war leichter zu ertragen als sein Mitleid. Ich wollte es verdammt noch mal nicht, ich hatte es einfach nicht verdient.

Keine Antwort kam über mein Lippen , ich starrte nur in seine Augen, die mich so gütig anblickten, dass es wehtat.

Ich wollte ihn so sehr, wollte dass er meine Liebe erwiderte.

Doch nie hatte ich es leicht in meinem Leben, seit ich mich erinnern kann war er da.

Der Wolf in mir. Er war an allem Schuld, an meinen kranken Gefühlen für meinen besten Freund.

Aber letztendlich war ich es auch selber Schuld, denn er war ein Teil von mir, der Wolf der tief in mir schlief und nur bei Vollmond erwachte.

Ich hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, ich wusste, das in seiner Welt kein Platz für mich war. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. Aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, ich hatte es nicht glauben können..

Doch es auszusprechen, hieß dass es Gestalt annahm, dass diese Gefühle wirklich existierten, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Darüber war ich mir nicht im Klaren gewesen und die Wahrheit tat mehr weh, als ich es mir je hätte ausmahlen können.

Wieder schaute ich ihm in die Augen, sie sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich wollte irgendwas erwidern, wollte ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre.

Doch als ich meinen Mund öffnete um irgendetwas zu sagen, entrann kein laut meiner Kehle, ich blieb stumm wie zuvor, und senkte meinen Blick wieder.

Er wartete noch eine Weile darauf, dass ich etwas sagte. Doch ich blieb stumm, es wäre sowieso zwecklos gewesen, es war alles gesagt.

Ich schrak zusammen, als ich plötzlich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte, seine Hand.

Trotz der Kälte die um uns herum war, trotz der Nässe, spürte ich die Wärme seiner Hand auch durch die Nässe meines Festumhanges.

Erstaunt blickte ich auf, seine dunklen Augen blickten aufmunternd auf mich herunter.

Eine Weile standen wir nur so da. Die Wärme seiner Hand, wirkte beruhigend auf mich.

Dann lächelte er, es war sein typisches schiefes lächeln wenn er eine Situation entschärfen wollte. Wie oft hatte ich es gesehen wenn er etwas dummes angestellt hatte.

Seine dunklen Augen strahlten etwas liebevolles aus, man konnte ihm nie lange böse sein.

„_Alles wird gut, vergiss das nicht"_

Während er sprach, drückte er mit seiner Hand sanft meine Schulter. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Regen.

Ich sah im noch eine Weile voller Sehnsucht nach. Dann senkte ich meinen Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Als ich wieder aufblickte hatten sich Tränen in meinen Augen gebildet. Tränen die jetzt mit dem Regen vermischt über mein Gesicht liefen.

„_Ja, alles wird gut. Wenn du das sagst Sirius.",_

Leise kamen diese Worte über meine Lippen und trotz allem musste ich lächeln.

Lächeln, während mir unaufhaltsam die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„_Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein."_

**Tbc**

* * *

sooo...das wars auch schon wieder..) Morgen gehts weiter! 

Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!!!

Guten Rutsch Lg Emily-Mirilya


	3. Es wird niemals gut sein

Soooo...jetzt gehts in die letzte Runde..

**RheaLupin aka MissMoony**: Vielen, vielen Dank für das liebe Review...ich hab mich soo gefreut...und solange du nicht weinst, weil es so schlecht war..ist es ja nicht soo schlimm..

**Angelina Fenwick - pads4ever:** Vielen dank für das suuper liebe Review.. Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt..

* * *

Genau fünfundzwanzig Jahre sind seit diesem Tag vergangen.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich es geschafft hatte weiter so zu tun als ob alles normal gewesen wäre, denn meine Gefühle hatten sich bis jetzt nicht geändert.

Das war die einzige Wahrheit und sie tat verdammt weh, mehr als jemals zu vor.

Wieder regnet es, wieder ist mein Umhang voll mit Wasser gesogen, wieder ignoriere ich diese Tatsache und wieder laufen Tränen vermischt mit dem Regen über mein Gesicht.

Aber etwas ist anders, ich stehe nicht vor dem See auf den Hogwartsländerreihen.

Nein ich knie vor einem Grab irgendwo in einem Vorort von London.

Und es ist sein Grab, ja er war gefallen im Kampf gegen das Böse.

Im Kampf um die Gerechtigkeit war er gestorben, in einer Welt die nie gerecht sein wird.

Alles ist anders als damals, nur meine Tränen sind von der gleichen Verzweiflung wie schon vor zehn Jahren.

‚Nie mehr werde ich sein Gesicht sehen, nie wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen, nie wieder seine treuen Augen.

Er ist gegangen und mit ihm ein großer Teil meiner Seele.

Meine Augen heften sich verzweifelt an den Himmel.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber vielleicht erwarte ich irgendein Zeichen von ihm, dort oben in dieser grauen Hölle.

Aber da ist nichts, alles ist grau und eintönig, so wie in mir.

Und plötzlich verspüre ich Hass, Hass dafür, dass er mich hier alleine gelassen hat, dafür das ich dieses Leben von jetzt an ohne ihn führen muss.

Er war Schuld daran, dass ich von jetzt an ein gebrochener Mann war, er war schuld daran, dass ich nie wieder lieben konnte

_„Alles wird gut, vergiss das nicht."_

Meine Wut steigt ins unermessliche, als ich mich an seine Worte erinnere.

Einst hatten sie mir Mut gemacht, aber das ist jetzt vorbei, alles ist jetzt vorbei.

Ich bin alleine in dieser grausamen Welt, gefangen von dem Wunsch endlich glücklich zu sein.

Aber es ist sehr lange her, dass ich glücklich gewesen war und ich werde es auch niemals mehr sein.

So war mein Leben nun einmal, so war es schon immer gewesen.

Das einzige was ich Spüre sind Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung.

Wann bin ich nur so gefühllos geworden?

Ich weiß, ich würde es nicht schaffen ohne ihn zu leben, aber ich muss es versuchen.

Es gibt hier so viele Menschen die meine Unterstützung brauchen, denen ich noch helfen muss, bevor ich für immer gehen kann.

Doch ich werde niemals wieder der Selbe sein wie vorher, nicht ohne dich Sirius.

Langsam stehe ich auf, meine Beine wollen mich nicht mehr tragen, auch sie sind des Lebens müde. Aber ich zwinge sie dazu grade zu stehen.

Lange blicke ich noch auf den Grabstein, der so schwarz ist wie die Nacht.

Eine Weiße Rose befindet sich eingeritzt auf darauf, daneben ein kleiner Text, ebenfalls in weiß.

_„Immer warst du an unserer Seite __Immer hast du uns Freude bereitet __Zu früh wurdest du uns entrissen __Wir werden dich schrecklich vermissen"_

Wieder steigen mir Tränen in die Augen. Dieser kleine Text sagt ohne etwas zu verschlüsseln die Wahrheit.

Er hätte Sirius bestimmt gefallen. Er erinnert mich sogar an Sirius, nie hatte er Dinge beschönigt oder umschrieben, nein er hatte immer alles gerade heraus gesagt.

In meiner Hand halte ich eine weiße Lilie, weiß wie die Hoffnung, Hoffnung die ich schon lange aufgegeben habe.

Ich lasse sie fallen, lautlos fällt sie auf die nasse dunkle Erde von seinem Grab, in dem kein Körper lag.

Nicht einmal das ist mir von ihm geblieben, nachdem er mich so unerwartet auf eine schreckliche Weise verlassen hatte.

Ich habe nichts außer der Erinnerung an ihn.

Wieder blicke ich zum Himmel, meine Tränen fallen gleich den Regentropfen zu Boden.

_„Du hast dich geirrt, Sirius. Es wird niemals gut sein."_

**Ende**

* * *

sooo...das wars..kein Happy end für die beiden, aber ich finde, dass eine Geschichte von den Beiden nur so enden kann.. 

Ich freu mich immer über Reviews...

Lg Namora


End file.
